


Like One Of the Kids

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Bobby taking you in because you remind him of someone he use to be very fond of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like One Of the Kids

 

You remembered the day that Bobby Singer had taken you in. You were only 17 years old and had no where to go. He had taken you in and told you stories about you reminded of someone that he was very fond of a long time ago. You got up from your bed when you heard the familiar rumble of a car coming into Bobby’s driveway. You ruffed up you hair and ran down the stairs. “Bobby. The Winchesters are coming.” You said with a Tennessee twang.

 

“Thank you, Y/N.” Bobby called up to you. “Why don’t you come down?”

 

“I’ll be down in a moment.” You said grabbing a flannel shirt to throw over your tank top. You then ran down the stairs. You knew that Bobby was giving you a normal life and not wanting you to follow the path that the Winchesters and him were on. You almost ran into Bobby who was leading the boys into the house.

 

“Jeeze Y/N. Watch it.”

 

“Sorry Bobby.” You said your cheeks turned pink.

 

Bobby shook his head. “Alright boys out with it. What is it now?”

 

“We need to look up a few things… we figured that you two would be able to help us out.” Dean told you and Bobby.

 

“What is it?” You questioned quirking an eyebrow. Ever since Bobby took you in you helped with the research. You happened to have a knack for it.

 

The boys told you what they thought it was and you quickly went to the books.

 

Bobby watched you with a pair of reading glasses perched on your small nose reading the books quickly trying to find anything that would help the boys out.

 

Sam crossed his arms. “How is she doing here?”

 

Bobby looked over at the youngest Winchester. “She fits in here.” Bobby admitted.

 

Sam smiled at the thought. “It’s good to see that you have help Bobby.”

 

Bobby nodded his head. “She’s like a daughter…”

 

“One of us?”

 

Bobby nodded his head. “Yeah…”

 

 


End file.
